Diary Of A Fan Kid: I know Greg Heffley
This is the first book in the fan series Diary Of A Fan Kid. The book was written by Greshthegreat on booksie.com, who is also user miles854 on Wikia. Synopsis January Entry #1 The unnamed main character gets his journal from his mom. He states that he is sort of writing in it against his will because he is afraid his mom may get mad if he doesn't write in it. Then it is explained that the school water was rumored to have slight dirt put in it by the school janitors. January Entry #2 The main character wanted the rumor about the dirty school water to stop, so he got a kid who started 6 rumors to help him start a different rumor. His rumor was that the janitors had not quit because they had been counted and were the same today as yesterday. His rumor backfired because students still believed the dirty water rumor from the day before. January Entry #3 The dirty water rumor ended. One of the janitors had quit his job and was going to move a few miles away next week. Kids (the kind who aren't expected to start a rumor or get friends besides those in their group or those like them) started to believe he could predict the future. A mean bully like kid asked him if he could get a girlfriend or not and he accidentally said no. He got an idea while walking home from school. His idea was that he would set up a table at lunch and charge $1 to predict peoples futures. January Entry #4 The main character, set up his booth at a School and got a few people to pay money for him to give them predictions. The mean kid who asked him if he could get a girlfriend or not yesterday asked him for a refund. He refused to give him a refund but when he was cornered after school by the kid, who got his dollar back. Luckily the math teach Mrs. Mackelroy was nearby and she talked to him and got him his dollar back. The kid was then sent to the principals' office for an after-school detention. The main character waited until he got out of detention which wasn't long. The mean kid confronted him and did no harm to the main character because his dad came. After he walked home his mom spoke to him about how he had gotten home an hour late. He explained all that had happened and then he went to his room where he had written the days entry. January Entry #5 The main character finds out the bully was Leon Ricket. Mom stated that she had to get Billy from kindergarten because he was misbehaving. Billy had bit Manny Heffleys arm. The next day Billy and Manny worked things out. January Entry #6 In kindergarten, Billy was watched carefully. Everything seemed to go ok. Greg who is Manny's older brother goes to the same school and is in the same grade as the main character. The main character told Greg that Billy was sorry for what he had done. Greg said that it was ok. Then the main character's mom calls Greg's mom Susan and she says that everything is fine.Category:Books